maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Kolso Major
Kolso Major Chaotic Evil Small City (East) Corruption -1; Crime +2; Economy +1; Law 0; Lore +1; Society +2 Qualities Academic, Cultured, Holy Site, Restrictive Danger 5 Government Autocracy Population 7840 (6,900 human, 400 gnome, 200 half-orc, 100 elf, 240 other) Notable NPCs Yudra Vanchest NE Female Human Psychic 17 Nuthalle Becheren CE Female Human Cleric of Tiyena 16 Vorhest the Irredeemer CE Female Gnome Antipaladin 14 Lagrindther NE Female Adult Nightmare Dragon Psychic 5 Eonnus the Concealer LG Female Half-Orc Eldritch Trickster Rogue 13 Dasshus the Mad CN Female Halfling Oracle 18 Zechre Deathshadow TN Female Human Wizard 3 / Cleric of Shask 3 / Mystic Theurge 8 High Lord Ciela Berlus II CE Female Human Aristocrat 9 Marketplace Base Value 4000 gp; Purchase Limit 25000 gp; Spellcasting 9th Minor Items 4d4; Medium Items 3d4; Major Items 1d6 The city of Kolso was once one of the great metropoli of the world and the seat of the now dissolved Kingdom of Heuroia. The events that lead to the city's sundering are not entirely clear. Historical accounts report of some kind of battle taking place at the Cathedral of Divine Wisdom. Mere minutes after this commotion was noticed, a cataclysmic tremor shook the city and a great fissure centered on the Cathedral tore the city in half. The rift still exists today, separating the former city of Kolso into two halves. The rift is 300 feet across even at its closest point, and its depth is indeterminate as it pierces planar boundaries in places along its precarious descent. This side of the city is called Kolso Major, being the larger half of (what remains of) the original city. Since the great fissure formed, the city has undergone a transformation for the worse. Cultists pledging allegiance to all manners of depraved deity and otherworldly entities have found a home here, and power-hungry mages are drawn to the tales of arcane power easily found in this place. The royal line of Heuroia was murdered within a year of the event, plunging the kingdom and city into chaos from which the ruling Sisterhood of Seven was born. The Seven Sisters were a group of powerful women who seized control of Kolso Major. Each one pledged allegiance to a different god or otherworldly power. The sisterhood is united only by the inscrutable desires of their patrons, and tend to have little love for each other. While each of the original sisters has since passed from this world, either through age or violence, they are always swiftly replaced by another powerful woman pledged to the same patron. At any time a "High Lord" rules the city. This position is chosen by the seven to be someone who does not threaten them or the welfare of the city. The position is almost always a woman, and the last male High Lord reigned more than century ago. Yudra Vanchest is the first of the seven. She represents an unnamed malevolent entity that maintains a number of active cults within the city and throughout the surrounding lands... and each knows their master by a different name. Despite being generally recognized as the most powerful of the seven, Yudra faces the most onerous fate; each and every one of her predecessors has had their mind and soul devoured by their patron after failing it one too many times. She alone knows how many times she's failed thus far... and how many chances she has left. Nuthalle Becheren is the second of the seven, and a priestess of Tiyena. Tiyena's representative on the seven is generally the most short-lived and destructive, but Nuthalle has had a longer run of it than most of her predecessors. It's only a matter of time before her goddess' reckless desires end in her death. Vorhest the Irredeemer is the third of the seven, and serves a demon lord known as Ruchal. Vorhest and her patron delight not in wanton destruction or inflicting suffering on others, but through their actions convincing others to deliver such wounds for them. They are schemers by their nature, building elaborate plots within plots to turn the righteous against the innocent and lay low the hubris of any rival. Lagrindther, fourth of the seven, is a dragon literally shaped from the tortured nightmares of the souls unfortunate enough to fall into the domain of her mistress, the corrupt and capricious fey spirit known as Noiress. Noiress is trapped in the boundaries between worlds, but while the great chasm of Kolso allowed her a degree of influence beyond her prison she is not yet free. In this respect, her immediate agenda is more obvious than that of the other patrons of hte seven. Eonnus the Concealer is the fifth of the seven and faithful of Sil Carrellon. She is one of the few individuals actively trying to make life better in this broken city. She is keenly aware that there are forces at work here far beyond her ken and that her predecessors have met with terrible fates for turning over the wrong stones. For now she is focused on the down-to-earth matters of helping the people of the city, but like all those before her she cannot resist the call to greater action. Interestingly, Sil Carrellon is the only patron deity of one of the seven that never appoints clerics. Dasshus the Mad is the sixth of the seven and worshiper of Eindur. The Cathedral of Divine Wisdom was originally dedicated to the mad god before his mind was fractured, and was subsequently repurposed towards other less insane gods. His faith has resurged in the city since the schism formed. Dasshus is particularly mentally unstable, even for a follower of Eindur, but her mind is also capable of piercing many mysteries that the sane struggle with. The last of the seven is Zechre Deathshadow. Although she is a cleric of Shask, this god is not the patron of seventh seat. The patron is one of the incarnations of death itself, calling herself Phoxin. Zechre's devotion to Shask does not appear to be at conflict with her cooperation with Phoxin as her patron. She and her predecessors are responsible for much of the undead presence in the city. She recently replaced the longest-serving of the seven, a Lich Cleric of Sarlindur who recently met her final death after nearly two centuries of plotting in Kolso. Zechre has maintained good relations with the church of Sarlindur in her newfound position, and has used its cults throughout the region to further the influence and spread of undead. Though the city is quite dangerous, its fractured nature prevents it from posing a direct threat to its neighbors. In particular, Kolso Minor is only separated by a few hundred feet of perilous chasm. The city has shrunk further since the schism, but still remains large and threatening... and those who remain tend to wield great powers. The current High Lord is Ciela Berlus II, who is the first High Lord in the city's history to have succeeded her own mother. Whether this becomes a trend or simply one of many strange deviations in the long chain of rulers the city has had remains to be seen. The ruins of the Cathedral of Divine Wisdom still stand on the Kolso Major side of the divide. The are surrounded on all sides by a sheer drop into the abyss below, and those who wish to explore the expansive ruins - which run deep underground - must first cross a treacherous and narrow walkway approach. The Cathedrel has special significance to the Sisterhood of Seven, and it is considered neutral ground between them. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:East Category:Small city Category:Made by Dasrak